Hamel Destroyer
by Kazuya Shibuya
Summary: Elsword berlatih dengan sangat keras agar dapat melewati kemampuan Elesis, disaat itu Hamel tengah dalam bahaya. Elsword mengembara dan bertemu dengan Raven, Kuchiki, Rena, Aisha, Chung, Eve, Elesis, serta Add. Ia berambisi untuk mengusir para demon dari Elrios, dan mencari El Shard yang hilang. Dapatkah Elsword mengatasinya? Lets see, and happy reading..


**Hamel Destroyer**  
**A Elsword fanfiction**  
**Author: ****Kazuya Shibuya**  
**Language: Bahasa Indonesia, English (**_**Hanya untuk nama skill, monster, tempat, nama panggilan, dan sejenisnya.**_**)**  
**Characters: Elsword (**_**Rune Slayer**_**), Raven (**_**Reckless Fist**_**), Kuchiki Shu (**_**Veteran Commander**_**), Rena (**_**Wind Sneaker**_**), Eve (**_**Code: Battle Seraph**_**), Chung Seiker (**_**Tactical Trooper**_**), Ara Haan (**_**Yama Raja**_**), Elesis (**_**Blazing Heart**_**), Add (**_**Mastermind**_**), Aisha (**_**Elemental Master**_**)**  
**All Characters Belongs to: ****Elsword Game ****/ Kuhciki Shu is my OC, but the class and appearances Veteran Commander belongs to Elsword Game.**  
**Genre: **_**Action/Adventure/Comedy/Friendship/Harem**_  
**!WARNING!: OOC (**_**mungkin**_**), persyaratan usia untuk membaca fiction ini 16+, Typo(**_**s**_**), sedikit aneh, dan selebihnya dinilai sendiri.**

=============================================================================================

**Chapter 0: **_**Character Story**_

================================================================

1. Elsword (_Rune Slayer_): Elsword adalah adik Elesis, ia mulai berlatih keras dari pagi sampai sore untuk membuktikan bahwa dia lebih kuat dibanding kakaknya (Elesis). Ia kemudian mulai mempelajari teknik-teknik sihir api yang membantunya menjadi lebih kuat. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia mulai bisa mengendalikan beberapa teknik sihir api yang ia pelajari sendiri. Elsword berlatih selama bertahun-tahun lebih sehingga ia terlihat lebih sangat dewasa sekarang, ia pergi mengembara ke timur untuk menemui Raven (_Reckless Fist_) yang pernah Elsword dengar bahwa dia (Raven) adalah kapten dari Crow Gang yang dirubah menjadi mesin penghancur. Ia kehilangan tangan kirinya, dan diganti dengan sebuah mesin yang dibilang '_Nasod_'. Elsword bertemu dengan Raven, ia melihat Raven terlihat sangat bersalah. Duduk di bawah pohon besar sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia bergumam '_Kenapa aku harus hidup di dunia ini?!_' Elsword terkejut, kemudian ia memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Raven, memperkenalkan diri satu sama lainnya, kemudian Elsword mengajak Raven untuk bergabung dengan tujuan '_Mengusir para Demon dari Elrios, dan mencari El Shard yang hilang._' Raven menyetujui tawaran Elsword, dan ia mengikuti Elsword untuk mencari El Shard yang hilang, serta mengusir para Demon dari Elrios. Elsword mulai mengembara berdua bersama Raven, melewati beberapa rintangan mulai dari yang ringan hingga yang berat. Disaat perjalanan mereka menemukan Rena, Eve, Ara, Elesis, Add, serta Chung.

2. Raven (_Reckless Fist_): Raven, seorang kapten dari Crow Gang. Ia selalu menuruti perintah dari atasannya 'Alex' yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara sendiri. Namun karena sakit hati, Alex menyuruh beberapa prajurit miliknya untuk menangkap Raven dan membunuhnya langsung. Raven yang tau rencana Alex itu langsung pergi dari markas Crow Gang dengan beberapa prajurit setia serta teman setianya yang mengikutinya. Namun Raven terjebak di tengah-tengah hutan, ia dikepung oleh prajurit Alex dan terpaksa harus melawan semua prajurit Alex yang lebih besar dan unggul dari prajurit Raven. Disaat itu mereka kalah dengan cepat, teman-teman setianya mati serta kekasihnya juga mati di depan matanya sendiri dan terakhir Alex membunuh Raven. Setelah beberapa tahun yang lewat, ia tersadar dan bangun dari tidurnya itu. Kebetulan sekali ia terbangun disaat laboratorium kosong. Ia mencoba melarikan diri, dan ia melihat banyak sekali manusia dengan tubuh serta penampilan yang mirip sekali dengannya. Raven mencoba untuk melepaskan semuanya namun mereka mencair dengan cepat. Hanya ada satu yang bisa ia selamatkan, setelah yang satunya sadar ia langsung melarikan diri dan hanya berterima kasih kepada Raven. Alarm laboratorium berbunyi karena tubuh yang mirip Raven tadi menghancurkan atap lab, sehingga membuat alarm berbunyi. Raven terlihat sedikit panik karena kelakuan orang yang mirip dengannya itu, tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Raven langsung pergi dari lab itu dan melarikan diri jauh, sejauh-jauhnya. Ia akhirnya tiba di sebuah hutan dimana ia berlatih dengan sangat keras di hutan itu. Lengan kirinya itu adalah sebuah mesin penghancur. Ia tidak dapat mengatasi kekuatan mengerikan yang terdapat pada mesin yang ada di lengan kirinya itu. Setelah bertemu dengan Elsword dan menerima tawarannya, ia menyuruh Elsword untuk menetap di desa '_Altera_' yang katanya adalah desa yang dulunya damai serta mereka mempunyai beberapa teknologi-teknologi yang sangat cangih. Adel, kepala desa Altera menceritakan semua kejadian-kejadian mengerikan yang menimpa desa Altera. Raven ternyata adalah bahan percobaan para nasod untuk menguasai dunia, tapi sayang ia sudah melarikan diri dan menyelamatkan satu orang yang mirip dengannya itu. Setelah ia mendengar semuanya dari Adel, ia ingin Adel membuatkan sebuah lengan nasod yang mirip dengan miliknya itu agar ia dapat menahan kekuatan mengerikan yang ia dapatkan dari lengan tersebut serta dapat mengendalikannya.

3. Kuchiki Shu (_Veteran Commander_): Tubuh serta penampilan yang mirip dengan Raven, ia adalah salah satu bahan percobaan nasod untuk menguasa dunia. Namun ia melarikan diri disaat Raven menolongnya. Tidak diketahui banyak tentang dirinya, tapi ia ditemukan di Nightwood Forest dalam keadaan tidak baik dan lemah.

4. Rena (_Wind Sneaker_): Rena, wanita Elves yang cantik dan muda. Ia adalah wanita Elves yang ahli dalam menggunakan sebuah busur dan pandai dalam hal bela diri. Ia bertemu dengan Elsword dan Raven (Reckless Fist) disaat melakukan perjalanan menuju Nighwood Forest untuk berlatih. Rena mencoba untuk melepaskan anak panahnya ke arah Elsword, tapi Raven melindungi Elsword dengan menepis anak panahnya itu dengan lengan nasodnya. Setelah itu, Rena langsung turun dan meminta maaf, ia mengira Elsword itu adalah pohon. Elsword memberikan sebuah tawaran yang membuat Rena terkagum-kagum dan pada akhirnya itu ikut dengan Elsword serta Raven untuk mengembara.

5. Eve (_Code: Battle Seraph_): Eve, Queen Nasod. Tidak diketahui banyak tentangnya, tapi ia adalah ratu nasod yang bangun dari ratusan tahun lebih. Ia dibangunkan oleh Elsword disaat mereka tengah melarikan diri dari Altera Core. Eve terlihat sangat polos dan cantik, ia menyukai Raven (Reckless Fist) yang begitu kuat serta dingin dan selalu tenang.

6. Chung Seiker (_Tactical Trooper_): Chung Seiker, Guardian of Hamel. Ia adalah seorang anak dari keluarga Seiker yang lahir di kota Hamel. Dari turun temurun keluarga Seiker adalah pelindung kota Hamel. Namun keadaan kota Hamel menjadi sangat mengerikan disaat Chung dan Pennesio kembali dari Velder untuk membantu mereka dari penyerangan para Demon. Chung dengan strategi serta pola pikir yang selalu positif dan pintar, ia dapat melawan 400 demon hanya dengan 30 pasukan elite pilihannya sendiri tanpa terluka. Ia bertemu dengan Elsword, Raven, Kuchiki Shu, Rena, serta Eve disaat Hamel dalam bahaya. Ia menerima tawaran Elsword untuk mengusir para demon dari Elrios serta mencari El Shard yang hilang.

7. Ara Haan (_Yama Raja_): Ara Haan, gadis polos yang imut dan cantik ini adalah adik dari Ran. Ran adalah kakak Ara yang sangat baik, namun karena terkena sebuah sihir demon ia berubah menjadi jahat dan sangat kuat. Ia menjadi pemimpin demon yang memimpin perang di Hamel. Ara yang tinggal di kota gurun pasir yang disebut kota Sander langsung pergi menuju Hamel ketika mendapatkan sebuah kabar dari Chung bahwa Ran berada di Hamel. Setelah sampai di Hamel, ia langsung bertemu Chung dan Elsword serta yang lainnya. Seperti biasanya, Elsword menawarkan sebuah tawaran berupa ajakan yang membuat Ara ingin mengikutinya. Mereka (Elsword, Chung, Raven, Kuchiki Shu, Rena, Eve) bertempur melawan pasukan demon milik Ran. Di pertempuran itu, terlihat Raven dan Kuchiki sangat bagus dalam kerja sama tim, ya mungkin karena mereka kembar, dan itu bisa jadi. Melihat Kuchiki yang sangat kuat dan tangguh membuat Arah menyukainya dan ia ingin Kuchiki melindungi dirinya dan yang lainnya.

8. Elesis (_Blazing Heart_): Elesis, kakak Elsword. Disaat Elsword masih kecil, Elesis selalu menjaga Elsword yang begitu manja. Bermain dengan Elsword, mengajarinya cara bertarung dengan pedang serta teknik sihir api yang seharusnya diajarkan oleh Elesis ketika usianya mencapai 16 tahun. Entah kenapa Elesis mengajari Elsword teknik sihir disaat ia baru menginjak usia 14 tahun. Elesis hampir kehilangan '_First Kiss_' karena ulah aneh Elsword, mereka tengah bermain-main dan tidak sengaja Elsword mencium dagu Elesis. Disaat ulang tahun Elsword yang ke 15. Elesis pergi tanpa Elsword ketahui dan ia merasa kehilangan tanpa seorang kakak yang menjaganya dari kecil. Mereka kembali bertemu ketika Elsword kembali ke desa Ruben untuk mengantarkan El Shard (Fire) yang ia temukan di Nasod Factory kepada kepala desa untuk disimpan dulu. Disitu Elesis terkejut ketika melihat Elsword, ia berlari ke arah Elsword dan memeluknya dengan erat untuk menghilangkan rasa kerinduannya itu. Elsword sangat terkejut ketika ia mengetahui bahwa yang memeluknya itu adalah kakanya sendiri. Setelah puas berpelukan dan menghilangkan rasa rindunya, Elsword menyeka air mata Elesis dan mengajaknya untuk ikut bersamanya dengan tujuan menyelamatkan Elrios dari para demon dan menemukan El Shard yang hilang, serta bertemu para teman-temannya yang membantunya selama bertahun-tahun.

9. Add (Mastermind): Add, tidak diketahui banyak tentang dirinya, tapi ia adalah sebuah mesin penghancur yang dapat mengendalikan sebuah pikiran manusia maupun monster dan demon. Ia menjadi bahan percobaan nasod untuk menangkap Raven. Tapi sayang ia membantah dan membunuh semua orang yang berada di lab dan ia pergi ke desa Ruben untuk menenangkan pikirannya dan ingin mengetahui bagaimana dunia luar itu. Ia bertemu dengan Elsword dan lainnya disaat ia tengah melakukan perjalanan menuju kota Velder. Awalnya mereka bertarung, dan lawan Add adalah Eve. Add dan Eve terlihat imbang sehingga membuat Add tertarik untuk bergabung dengan Elsword. Add terkesan ketika mendengarkan tujuan dan ambisi Elsword yang kuat itu.

10. Aisha (Elemental Master): Aisha, gadis kecil polos yang terkadang terlihat mengerikan disaat ia marah. Seorang gadis yang bisa menguasai teknik sihir api dan es. Ia menyukai Elsword, bahkan ia pernah tidur satu ranjang bersama Elsword. Aisha adalah teman kecil Elsword, namun Elsword melupakannya karena ia tidak pernah bertemu Aisha setelah Elesis menghilang. Mereka kembali bertemu disaat Elsword dan Elesis pergi menuju Velder, tepat di gerbang Velder, mereka berhadapan dan tanpa pikir panjang Aisha memeluk Elsword. Ia menangis dan sangat merindukan Elsword, Elesis menatap Elsword dengan heran, karena Elsword terlihat bingung siapa gadis ini. '_Ahh, Aisha ternyata sudah besar dan kau mempunyai ukuran dada yang lumayan besar.._' gumam Elesis dan ia pergi masuk ke dalam, meninggalkan Elsword dan Aisha.


End file.
